Gunshots
by QueenoftheSlayers
Summary: It was the 2nd worst day of her life. But she knew that she would be okay, cause someone was there to protect her.


DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I did own CSI : NY  
I could pay for college... and that would be great!

* * *

The fire alarm rang out, and the sprinklers poured out, but that couldn't stop the echoing in Lucy's head from the gunshots that had rung out a few seconds earlier. Lucy was trapped in a classroom with four other students and a teacher, but the teacher had been knocked unconscious and was bleeding from her arm. Three of the other students were sitting with their backs against the wall, two girls crying and the boy trying to act braver then he really was. Lucy was the only senior in the room, the other three against the wall with her were all freshman.

The other boy in the room was a junior, and was waving a gun around trying to get the girls to shut up.

"STOP YOUR FUCKING CRYING!"

"They won't stop with you yelling. And you shot a teacher!" Lucy yelled out, losing her temper and snapping despite the voice in her to shut up and sit back.

_You need to calm down the two girl, you need them to be quiet for this to end well._

Lucy looked up at the gun shoved in her face, "Why are you so brave?"

* * *

Lucy held the hands of the two girls on either side of her. The question was still ringing through her head, 'why are you so brave?' She didn't have an answer for him and he put the gun next to her head and shot into the wall, killing her hearing in her right ear for the time being, but she hadn't started crying; the voice in her head wasn't going to let her break down.

The shot had quieted the girls into shock with tears still streaming and the boy was holding the hand of the girl next to him.

Sirens could be heard off in the distance and inwardly Lucy cringed.

_Out of all of this, you are more worried about who is coming with the sirens?

* * *

_

The boy was sitting in a chair off in the corner and staring down at his gun. Lucy looked at the three around her and then at the teacher.

The classroom phone started to ring, and everyone turned to it, waiting for the boy to answer it. She watched as he walked across the room and picked it up.

_Lucy, honey, keep him talking, when you get the opportunity, keep him talking. Make him trust you.

* * *

_

Lucy stood in front of the three freshmen, blocking him from shooting them, the voice in her head trying to keep her calm.

_Talk to him, he has already said he doesn't want to hurt you, _Lucy looked out of the corner of her eye at the person that she could only see, before turning and focusing all of her energy into getting him to talk.

"Why?"

He glared, "Answer my questions! Don't ask me any!"

"Why? Will you let her," Lucy said pointing to the teacher that was sitting up against the desk holding her arm, "out? She needs medical help, and the three behind me are going to go into shock."

* * *

Lucy stood arms folded across her chest right in front of him, ignoring his every question. She was cracking him, and she knew that she was going to have to be faster. The teacher was going really pale, and had shallow breathing.

"I know who you are," Lucy started, "I've known you since your first day of school, the boy you killed in the hall, he knew you too."

"It doesn't matter."

The boy tried to back up but found he was in front of a desk that was pushed up against the wall.

"It matters because he was there for you, you were his team member, part of his family here. Just like everyone else on the team."

"No… stop…"

"Why? Why should I?

_Lucy…

* * *

_

Lucy stood silent in front of him and placed her hands into her back pockets.

"You have a choice, you know that, right?"

"I do?"

_He does?_

"Yea, but you need to figure that out yourself."

He raised the gun up, pointed straight at her, "you think you are so smart! That you know what it is like! You don't get it! You don't know what it is like to not have your family, to have everyone you cared about taken away from you, and then everyone, everyone else in the world doesn't care that you are alone. You don't know what it is like to feel alone."

"You're wrong…"

* * *

Lucy stood nearly face-to-face, the screaming match starting, and the hallways were silent from the

"You have to give up you know!"

"Why would I have to? I know my choices!"

"Then shoot yourself! Why take it out on people that didn't even know that you existed before today! What do they have to do with any of this?"

"They belong with them, those people that make life here hell! None of them get it! You don't get it! Having to live after someone you need and care about is taken away! They didn't care what I was going through! No one understands or wanted too!"

"Why should they have to CARE?"

_Lucy that is not helping!_

"What?"

"Why should they have to care that you lost someone? They are dealing with all the SHIT that is going through their own heads! They don't have time to sit down and care that your parent is gone! That you have to live the rest of your life without them! No one has time to care because they have to live too, with the pain and the guilt, SO GET OVER IT!"

_Lucy…_

"How…" the boy tried to ask.

"I lost someone years ago, when I was thirteen. I told you, you're wrong, I get it."

Lucy watched as his shoulder slouched and she carefully walked to him and pulled him into a loose hug.

"Hey… hey, what is tha… AGHHHH!"

The boy screamed and dropped the gun as Lucy pulled away and sprayed pepper spray into his eyes.

Lucy acted fast, she kicked the gun over to the boy, who was the nearest to the door.

"DON'T TOUCH IT, JUST GET IT OUT!"

Lucy turned back to the boy to grab him but saw the person that only she could see was bear hugging the boy so that all he could do was hold his eyes.

* * *

"Thanks…" Lucy said as the team, led by Don Flack burst into the room.

Lucy sat on the edge of an ambulance wrapped up in blankets, watching the scene in front of her. Police officers running around getting information sent out, medics taking care of the three freshmen, the teacher was already rushed to the hospital, and Flack standing guard over her.

"I'm fine," Lucy, said for the hundredth time pushing worrying hands of Stella away.

"LUCY!"

Lucy turned towards the voice that called her name and was tackled back into the doorframe of the Ambulance.

"Mom… air… need…"

"Sorry," she said pulling herself and Lucy up and then sat down next to Lucy on her left side because of the bandage on her right ear, "I am just so glad that you are okay! I don't know what I would do if I lost you!" She then buried her head into Lucy's neck and hair, tears falling freely.

"Mommy…"

Lucy looked up and saw Flack waving over Mac, who Stella was standing with, having gone to find him.

"Oh Lucy," Mac said hugging the other half of her that wasn't being hugged by her mother, "Did you know the boy?"

Lucy looked down and then back up at Mac, "yeah, he was on the basket ball team with Zack. His name is Jackson Williams."

"Oh, honey, are you sure that you are okay, with what happened to Zack?"

Lucy looked away from everyone, staring at the coroner van that Sheldon Hawkes was closing up, before he handed the keys to the driver and started walking over to her and her family.

"Hey Lu," he said pulling her mom and her into a hug, "I am so sorry about your teacher."

"She wasn't mine… I didn't even know her name… she was the new drama teacher, just happened to have been in the wrong spot at the wrong time."

Lucy's mom again choked out a sob before burying herself in Lucy's neck and hair again.

"Lucy," Mac started, "The city is going to be sending over counselors to the school, but if you want, we have a few in the building that we could have you see…"

"No, I'll be fine. Seriously, everyone, I knew that we were going to be okay, well the four of us…"

Lucy's mom pulled her head up but not letting go. Mac, Stella, Sheldon and Don were standing out in a line in front of her staring at her.

"Honey, why do you think that?"

"Mom, daddy was standing in the room and talking to me. At least I think it was dad, it looked like dad from the pictures around the house. He helped me stay calm, he helped by holding the boy down."

No one said anything until Lindsey gasped and pointed behind the four at the man standing by a tree about fifty feet away. Everyone turned and gasped too, all seeing him before a ambulance leaving yet in front of him, and was it was past, Danny was gone, leaving behind just a tree.

* * *

REVIEWS = LOVE!


End file.
